Forever
by TwinsinsThlee
Summary: A series of vignettes that revolve around the famous Fel family. Rated M to be safe.
1. Home

_Discaimer: Star Wars is George Lucas' creation, and all credit goes to him. _

**Home**

Syal Antilles Fel sat on the golden sand of a secluded beach near her husband's estate here on Corellia. She watched the tides with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She wore a white swimsuit with a wrap, but she had no intention of going into the water.

The newest addition to the Fel family, Chak, sat in her arms cooing happily. Next to her, Davin, now at almost two years, sat in the sand patting the sand playfully, making a sand castle, that looked to Syal much like an ordinary sand mound. She chuckled to herself and patted Davin's dark hair affectionately. He looked up and smiled a toothy smile and Syal never seen anything more beautiful.

Chak began to squirm in her arms, clearly annoyed by the attention she'd been giving his brother. She nestled him in the crook of her neck and patted his back. She had just fed him, and soon he would need to sleep… among other things.

She looked at the horizon. It was nearly midday here on Corellia, and it was always her favorite time to sit here at the beach on her husband's property. Of course, she was not alone. Todr, Soontir's brother, and his wife, Ajai, were at the estate with their own child, Fyric. They were kind to her and she was grateful for the company, but every time she saw them together with their Fyric, she always thought about her own children and how currently, fatherless they were.

Syal sighed. She supposed it would be some time before Soontir came back to her, but she wasn't sure if her children would suffer from it. She looked back at the water.

A black ball appeared in her vision. She squinted her eyes. As it neared her position it became clear to her that it was a starfighter. A tight lump formed in her throat. She watched and watched and after a few seconds, she could see the markings on this particular TIE Interceptor.

_Soontir_.

She held on to Chak and kissed his small forehead in excitement. She stood and dusted off her legs and grabbed the bag next to her that contained toys for Davin. Davin looked up at her, and was yanked off of the floor. She knelt and dusted off his shorts and t-shirt. She grabbed his shoes and her own and began walking hurriedly to the stairs near the end of the cove.

She was stopped when a black-clad figure met her halfway. Soontir stood at the top of the stairs, mesmerized for a moment. He dropped his helmet and ran on the natural steps. He was in her range in less than five seconds.

Syal stared at him, a smile a meter wide on her face, and she was assaulted by his lips; a sweet and passionate kiss. She was careful of Chak, but she kissed him with all her might. She missed him. Oh _force_, she missed him. She was aware of tears cascading down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Her family was whole this moment, and she savored it.

He broke the kiss, only breaking apart to rest his forehead against hers. His large hands farmed her face and he stared at her with loving eyes. "I missed you," she heard him murmur.

She grinned. "And I, you," she said softly. A quiet cry and squirming came from the bundle in her arms and she was brought back to the present. Soontir followed her gaze and looked at her expectantly and she nearly laughed. She handed the bundle to him and he began to sooth the baby instantly humming a Corellian lullaby she remembered he used to hum to Davin at that age.

She looked down at her eldest son. He was holding her leg; clinging for dear life; his green eyes frightened. Syal reached down to pick him up and smiled warmly. She turned towards Soontir and addressed Davin, "Daddy's home."

Davin smiled and reached out to his father with chubby hands. "Daddy," he said with some effort.

Soontir glanced back at Syal and grinned. He gave Chak back to her and grabbed Davin. Davin squealed as Soontir began playing 'starfighter' with him, holding him above his head and twirling him around. Both he and Soontir laughed. It was music to Syal's ears.

She brushed a few blonde hairs from Chak's face. His eyes followed hers and he smiled. Syal grinned at her younger son. "Daddy's home," she repeated softly.

She knew he wouldn't stay long, but she would make the most of it. She watched as Davin hugged his father tightly, and Syal couldn't help as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. Soontir caught her eye and switched Davin to a one arm embrace. He used his free hand to wipe the tears off of Syal's face. She saw the concern in his eyes, but she would keep them reserved. His staying home would be joyous, not depressing. She gave a reassuring smile and touched his hand. "I'm fine," she said.

Soontir didn't look convinced, but hid his doubts well. He encircled his free arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Let's go home."

_Home. _

Syal smiled.

**Hope you liked it!**

**-TwinsinsThlee c:**


	2. Rescue

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is not my creation, all that is credited to the lovely George Lucas._

**Rescue**

The swirling wind of the ice planet went straight through his thick parka and chilled his bones. He shivered clinging to the parka even tighter, wrapping his arms around himself as he trudged through the snow.

_Idiot_, he thought to himself. Crashing due to lack ofconcentration would be frowned upon, and he knew he was going to get scolded for it. That was- if he was ever going to make it back to see his superiors, including his father.

_I doubt Davin ever had these problems_.

He trudged through the snow; his teeth chattering. He wished that his Clawcraft had been better prepared if he ever crashed in the snow. He had a few ration bars, a charric, and a thermal pack, plus a parka. Of course, it wasn't insulated enough to handle the semi-blizzard Jag was currently walking through. He sighed, but it came out shaky. By the time he made it home, he would be as blue as a Chiss… or dead.

Another gust of wind hit him, but it felt unnatural and different compared to the freezing air he's been walking in. He turned and frowned.

A flier.

He could see the blurry lights. He began waving his arms back and forth. If it was a Chiss, he would be able to speak to them in their native language easily, of that he was grateful. What would they think of a human boy in the middle of a Csillan blizzard?

The flier caught sight of him and rapidly sped toward his location. He stopped, waving his arms and clutched his coat instead, walking in the direction of the flier.

It stopped right next to him, slowly and with practiced ease. He frowned.

It was hooded with durasteel and he could see thick shaded trasparisteel windows. He knew this vehicle, but before he could do anything, the passenger door opened.

And so did his mouth.

The features of Davin Fel, his older brother, assaulted his memory. He had grown a lot in the last three years since he had seen him and looke like he was nearing the age of twenty. But then again, he had _also _grown a lot in those three years. He had been raised among the Chiss, unlike his brother, and had adopted their no-adolescence trait. He had grown, and at twelve years old, he looked more like sixteen.

"Well, Jagged? Are you just going to stand there?"

Jag closed his mouth with a distinctive _clank_, and stepped into the flier begrudgingly. His older brother would never let him live this down. He sat in his seat and murmured his thanks.

Davin smiled his annoyingly holostar smile and fingered the controls, setting the temperature to a few degrees higher. He started the repulsorlifts and sped off with the same practiced ease in which he had landed.

Davin swept a hand through his dark brown hair, styled to the side in an Imperial cut. He looked at Jag in his peripheral vision. "So… how have you been?"

"Satisfactory."

Davin frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting together. How old was his younger brother exactly? He approached a different topic. "You want to tell me how you crashed?"

Jag felt his jaw clench. He would have to admit his mistakes if he wanted to be a better fighter pilot. That _is _what his father had taught him.

"I was uh, _distracted_ for a moment during a training exercise. My lack of concentration was my downfall… literally." He let out a shaky, cold breath and put his hands in front of the thermal vents; the heat tingling his fingers in a pleasurable way.

Davin maneuvered through the blizzard with such a grace that made Jag green. He would never reach Davin's level of expertise. He looked out of the tinted window and at the endless blankets of snow. He wished no one had ever picked him up.

"So what happened to your clawcraft?" Davin asked tentatively.

Jag shrugged non-committedly. "I suppose it doesn't matter what happened to it since I won't be able to fly another one for a while. It'd be a miracle if Father, _or _Obersken, would let me."

Davin pursed his lips and nodded. "That seems to be the case."

Jag skipped straight to the question that had been on his tongue ever since he stepped in the flier. He turned towards Davin. "Why are you here?" He more or less bit out. He winced inwardly at his tone. He _didn't mean_ for it to come out like a demand.

Davin shut off the repulsorlifts and braked with a sudden jolt that made Jag cling to his seat. He turned towards Jag, his green eyes blazing. "I'm here because I want to be. I _want_ to be with my family, if only for a little bit. I'm going on a mission, and I have a three-day leave before I depart. Is it so bad I would actually _like _to spend time with my brothers and sisters?

"Each day I'm out there I don't know what's going to happen. So I don't know if this will be the last time I see you or not. I _don't _have to be here and I don't have to put up with this," he sighed and swept another hand through his hair, "Would you like me to leave? I can spend my time back on Nirauan if you want me to."

Jag felt himself retreating back to his twelve year old self again. "I'm sorry… it's just… Father. This won't be acceptable and I know he's already mad at me for taking advantage of this opportunity that the Chiss have given us to actually study at their Academy." He sighed. "I'm just… stressed."

Davin scoffed. "You're twelve. You're not allowed to be stressed."

Jag held off another snarky retort and nodded. "I wish that were so," he said as he went back to repairing his mental shields.

Davin put a hand on Jag's shoulder, his eyes no longer holding any resentment. "I'm sorry too," he said, "and if it makes you feel any better… I crashed seventeen times before I got the hang of my clawcraft."

He tapped the steering wheel with his thumbs. "Chak already commands clawcraft. He has many at his disposal… that's why I want you to have the Blue Flame."

Jag's eyes widened and his worked his slack jaw a few times before answering. "You-you… mean it?"

Davin smiled and clapped his younger brother on the back and started the repulsorlifts once more. He floated off the ground in that same blasted practice ease, but Jag didn't care. "I do," he said earnestly, "And I trust you'd give it to Cem when you've outgrown it?"

Jag thought about that for a moment. Cem, the family's shadow child that was never brought in public, would never be able to attend an academy, but he was sure his father would find a way to fit him into the Empire of the Hand. Cem was barely five, though. It'd be years before he was ready. Jag would be an adult by then.

He nodded, "I accept."

Davin laughed, a noise Jag hadn't heard in a while. It was refreshing. "Good. Now, let's hurry up and get home, Mom's been worried sick."

Jag felt that knot in his stomach return, but that same holostar smile on Davin's face eased it.

Jag was going to make sure to make the most of these upcoming three days. Like Davin said, you don't know what's going to happen out there.

What breath you take is going to be your last…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review! **

**-TwinsinsThlee c:**


	3. Sweet Tooth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star_**_** Wars**._

With a melodramatic sigh, Chak Fel dropped into a crouch and used his elbows to drag him across his large bedroom, very similarly to how the soldiers here on Nirauan trained, Chak thought with a smug curl of his lip. He needed to reach his goal before his rivals did.

His goal: the kitchen.

Mother had made delicious ryshcate earlier that evening, and Chak was sure Davin, Jag, and Cherith would try their hardest to make it to the kitchen before any of the others to claim their prize that was stored in the pantry.

He stood as he reached his door, and he keyed it open, wincing as the door swished open; the noises reverberating through the hallway. He stuck to the wall like glue, side-stepping his way to the living room, and finally, the kitchen. The clock read 2401, he would be doomed if he was found out…

And with a startlingly awkward silence, he realized all three of his siblings were just as far as he was from the pantry door. While he stood in the entrance of the kitchen, his older brother, Davin, stood in the entrance to the dining room, the nearest route for him to take that was a straight shot from his bedroom. Cherith stood adjacent to Chak, in the entrance from the east side of the Fel Estate, where his parents stayed, and where she had undoubtedly coaxed their parents into believing she had a nightmare and was now able to go back to her own room to sleep. Jag squared off with Davin, just as equally far as he. He stood in the entrance to the living space; him and Davin the closest ones to the pantry.

Cherith, ever courageous, began walking towards the door.

The three brothers all immediately took up positions to match Cherith's movements. Then, they were all standing in front of the door, staring at it as if paradise was waiting on the other side, beckoning them to give into their temptations.

"Okay. I say we durasteel-paper-lasicutter this one out. Winner takes the prize," Davin offered in a hushed whisper, and being the oldest, everyone knew not to question his unquestionable logic. They all nodded, save for Jag.

"You cheat. I'm not playing a game I have no chance of winning." At six standard years of age, Jag was already rivaling Davin's intelligence. They stared down for a few seconds, Davin angered at Jag's accusations, but he nodded once anyway.

"Find the Rebels?"

Jag's head tipped down in agreement, and Chak felt himself doing the same. Cherith, only five, just smiled as she heard the familiar name of the game.

"1, 2, 3, not it!"

"1, 2, 3, not it!"

"1, 2, 3, not it!"

"1, 2, 3, not it!"

They all looked at Chak who frowned at his own tardiness in the ritual of being picked to be it. "No hiding in the south wing," he warned. They all nodded once.

He shook his head and headed for the island, planting his face down on it, closing his eyes tightly, and bringing his arms up to cover the sides for good measure. He began to count.

"1…2…3…4…"

He heard the hurried footsteps across the wooden floor, and hushed his countdown by a few pitches, trying to get a sense in what direction everyone was heading…

* * *

><p>Davin chuckled to himself as he disabled the motion sensor, hidden very intricately beside the fireplace in the living space. Did Chak take him as a fool? It was clear that his younger brother had planted the sensors that evening, predicted that Jag would refute Davin, and that Davin would propose 'Find the Rebels'. It was so thought out.<p>

Thrawn would be proud.

He had to hand it to Chak; always following their father's words, "_To be one step ahead of your enemy is to be five ahead of all who ally with him". _Davin smiled. He only hoped his 'allies' would be as cunning and smart as he was at figuring out Chak's plan…

* * *

><p>Jag watched as Cherith headed down the corridor that led to the south wing of his family's estate. <em>What was she doing?<em>

"Cherith! Where are you going?" He asked, his voice low and whispered, "Chak didn't want us going over there, it's unfair!"

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Nuh-uh. I'm going to dad's office, it's big and close."

"That's _still_ in the south wing!" Jag said through gritted teeth. "If you aren't going to play by the rules, Cherith, then you'll be disqualified and you won't get your ryshcate."

Her lower lip began to tremble.

Growling, Jag silenced her with his finger. "You have to be quiet." He thought about it for a moment as her eyes continued to fill with liquid. Sighing, he grabbed her small hand. "I'll let you hide with me, and if we win, I'll share with you." She brightened and followed Jag gleefully up the stairs that led to the east wing…

* * *

><p>Chak opened his eyes and straightened. "Ready or not, rebel scum… here I come," he said, grinning evilly. He kneeled down and opened one of the cabinets under the island. He had stored his datapad there earlier in hopes of his plan actually working. It did, and he was proud.<p>

Two red blips were on his screen. Either one of them had not hit one of the sensors, it was out of commission, or it was disabled. Chak hoped it wasn't the latter.

He studied it for a second. The two blips were in the east wing, and very close to each other. Quickly memorizing it, he began walking up the stairs and towards their quarters. He was glad baby Wynssa wasn't yet old enough to sleep outside of their parent's room, or else chaos would ensue. She was a _very _loud baby.

He stopped at an intersection. Besides this being a military-like estate, their mother had done a very good job of decorating and making their estate look much more like very elegant home. Father had almost not let her re-do the flooring from the original permacrete to wood; the walls from the bland whites and greys, transforming them into warmer tones. It was a good thing. Chak would have enough of military compounds once he joined the Empire of the Hand's training grounds here on Nirauan.

One of the long curtains, hung on rods, rustled. Chak smirked. He walked calmly towards it, and with a jolt lifted it up to reveal his sister. She looked up at him with surprised, yet defeated eyes. He gave her a smile and leaned into her ear. "If you tell me where Jag or Dav is then I'll share some ryshcate with you."

"Two slices." He nodded once. "Dunno where Dav is. Jag is somewhere around here. He hid me first," she whispered, her slight lisp causing her to spit several times on the side of Chak's face. He grinned and shook her small hand, and began scanning the intersection, trying to find a big enough spot for Jag to hide at.

He spotted a small end table with a two chairs. He tip-toed over to the chair, climbed on, and leaned over the top to see a familiar black-haired boy. Jag looked up immediately and mumbled something about trying to be nice. He crawled under the chair and glared at Cherith who only offered him an innocent smile.

"Two Rebels down, one treacherous Rebel pilot to go."

He hurried down the stairs again, knowing Davin wasn't hiding in the bedrooms. He was much too clever for that.

It _was _possible Davin had found one of the motion sensors and destroyed, or disabled, it. There was one in the living space, one in Father's office, and one at the intersection where he found Jagged and Cherith.

He'd check the living space first.

And just as he rounded the corner, the unexpected happened. He took in the scene before him with a mixture of shock, weariness, and apprehension.

Davin stood in the middle of the living space, his face contorted in pain; his ear being tugged on by their father, the famous General Baron Soontir Fel, menacing as ever, clad in his sleep clothes, the clothes not hiding his massive torso, and eyes so dark and scary that they never cease to make Chak flinch. His mother stood next to the Baron, her curly blonde hair, that looked the same as it was when she went to sleep, donning a blue robe she had received from their father as a gift. Her blue eyes were blazing, as were their father's.

Chak had never been so scared in his young life.

Soontir dragged Davin over with him, and approached Chak, grabbed his ear as well, and led them towards the couch, sitting them, not so gently, on it. His posture matched his mothers and he said in his calm, yet icy voice: "Explain." And they did as they were ordered. Their father listened, unamused by his children's game. Chak could barely see the amused glint in his mother's eye, but she still carried herself as the angry mother.

Their father lectured them, and Chak could see Jagged and Cherith sneaking back to their rooms. He wouldn't begrudge them of this. They would get this lecture soon. Chak listened, but sleep was beginning to overtake him. It took all of his willpower not to disrespect the General by falling asleep during a lecture.

Next to him, Davin sat, his back completely rigid, and his face impassive. He took the General's reprimand with acknowledgment at his mistakes. Chak couldn't say the same. He shriveled under the General's unwavering and stern gaze, his eyes resting at the hands on his lap as the General discussed responsibility and the lack of it they displayed in front of their younger siblings.

The General dismissed them, and their mother smacked them on their buttocks, threatening to never make ryshcate for them again if they ever plan this sort of stunt again.

Chak walked next Davin who still had on an impassive mask. He wiped a hand over his tired face, then his shook his head and blew out a breath. "I suppose Father wins," he said softly, "he gathered up the most Rebels."

From the corner of his eye, he could see the corner of Davin's lip turn upward. He playfully slugged Chak in the shoulder. "You would've never found me…" he replied as they neared their rooms. He keyed open his. "I disabled the sensor, cheater," he said with a wink.

The door closed, and Chak turned towards his own room. He opened it and dragged himself to his bed, and even though his plan had been spoiled, he fell into the deep recesses of sleep, a smile left gracing his lips.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'll be posting (hopefully) by this weekend. Leave me some thoughts, and if you want, you could tell me what you want to see (and I'll try to make it happen). Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**_


	4. Happiness

Prompt: happiness

"Jag?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time in your life that you were truly happy?"

Silence.

The night carried on into the dawn, though Jagged Fel stayed awake. Beside him, he knew Jaina was asleep, by the even breathing in her nostrils.

The sun began to rise, and before he even knew it, it was already a new day, and the base would be buzzing soon. Jag knew she knew he was fully awake, he never answered her question, but rather stared at the rising sun , still pondering it.

She had fully dressed then, and she turned to her still and confused boyfriend. "Might as well get out of here before anyone sees me, right?" She laughed a short laugh and nudged him.

He pursed his lips and nodded before getting up as well. "I should be getting up too, though you should be leaving two minutes before zero-five-fifty to avoid suspicion. You have a tendency to leave at ten minute intervals," he said in all seriousness, but attempted to joke with her.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs watching him as he dressed, with a small smile playing on her lips. "Okay, so I have ten minutes. What should we do?"

"Well, you can leave two minutes from now, or you can leave ten. My bed's right here... if we're fast enough then you could make it out in eleven minut-"

He was cut off by a pillow meeting his stomach and a scowling face. "ha, ha. I didn't know you were this chipper in the morning. The days I left early- and still frustrated- I might add, I guess I just needed to talk to you. We would have had fun then."

Jag blushed and reached for a white shirt that had been tossed on the floor during their activities. He sat up and put it on, finding out that it was smaller than he expected. He scoffed at his own lameness in shrinking his own clothes. "If my mother knew how much of a messy person I had become," Jag started as he looked around his room, "I would have never left Chiss Space."

Jaina sat criss-cross next to him, waiting for some tale to be born out of this. She knew Jag missed his family and she urged Jag to talk to her about his family and his life in the Unknown Regions, most of time, though, it would be too uncomfortably personal to share even to the woman he really liked.

He stared at the floor, the articles of clothing from yesterday, the day before, and days before that scattered across his room. He shifted his stare to the small desk in his cabin where he would do most of the paperwork that came with his rank. He noticed the black Imperial-issued flightsuit, modified by the Chiss to be even more effective than the original Imperial gear.

He felt Jaina's own eyesight on him and through his peripheral vision, he saw her waiting expectantly. She always said he was the best storytellers, second to her father, and Jag thought about her question after their recent session of nocturnal activities.

"It was five years ago. I remember because it was my last year of training at the Academy," Jag began, leaning back onto the bed. "I had been issued seven days of rest after a year of studying before I began working in the military."

He flipped onto his side and began drawing circles in the sheets, with his pinter finger, a habit he picked up after too many late night conversations. "My brother had picked me up along with my sister, and immediately I knew something was up. Chak had brought another person with him- one of my childhood friends and someone I had been fond of, at the time. And unfortunately, Chak knew that. Of course, we weren't planning to go where I thought we were going." He paused to peer up at Jaina's face and was surprised by her intent focus on his story. He went on, "He had taken us to a planet that was very much inhabited, but that he had been on with his unit. We had landed safely, but there was a malfunction- our hyperdrive had sustained damage during atmospheric entry- I believe, and we all began to panic. Here we were, two minors and two adults, though I wouldn't count Chak as one, stuck on a practically unknown planet." He chuckled. "We actually grew found of the planet over time. It was a tropical one and the beaches were magnificent. Though, Chak and I spent our time with repairs, we would take breaks and join the girls." He smiled, remembering the pranks that night. "It was the fifth night there that Chak had decided to gain satisfaction in scaring the girls, little did I know it was Chak's way of finding a way for me to be the hero to my friend. He had pretended to be an underwater creature and kept on pretending to nip my legs. Oh, I was so frightened, but the girls were further out than I was so I swam out and grabbed them, heading to the shore. I was behind them when I got pulled underwater and I thrashed around, succeeding in breaking Chak's nose. I had even heard it underwater." He made a face. "All I did was make myself seem like an ass for punching my own brother and breaking his nose. But later on that night, I found Chak and apologized, not like he would accept it, but he pulled me up onto the hull of the ship we were in and we had just talked. He said that my friend had confessed her crush to him and that he had declined, saying he had a girlfriend. I was upset, but he gave me the best talk so far in my life. It wasn't just about romance, but about life in general. Then he told me that he sabotaged to hyperdrive so we could stay longer than the day trip we had planned. We left the next morning, after I told the girls we had finished repairs."

He blew out breath and cracked a grin. "I had been truly happy after that trip, as weird as it seems. Cherith died not long after, and that was the last good memory I had of her. That trip was also the last memory of my brother before he truly grew up. Things are complicated for him now, and we rarely communicate." He reached for Jaina's hand and locked his fingers with hers. "He actually predicted that we would be together the next time I would come back here. He claims I 'bragged' about your skills multiple times, but I had only spoke of it once." He smiled remembering the party they threw for Soontir in honor of his new position.

He felt her thumb caress his hand and he smiled slightly up at her. She leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you, Jag. That was beautiful."

She brushed her lips against his before she got up, leaving a frown on Jag's face. He sat up as he watched her straighten out her flightsuit. She shrugged. "It's been ten minutes, Colonel. It's zero-five-fifty... two. I'd rather not risk it." She winked at him before turning towards the door.

He seized her wrist and slammed it against the wall, effectively pinning her. He ran a hand up and down her side while he kept her wrist above her head with the other one. "I thought we agreed on eleven minutes, Lieutenant Colonel?"

She looked up at him with those brandy eyes that made him come undone. "I guess that is true, but you do know I can get out of this if I wanted to?"

He tilted his head to the side. "If you wanted to, you'd already be out the door." He dipped his head to nip at the skin on her neck. "You'll be back tonight?"

She bit her lip, looking pained as she held in her breath. "What's in it for me?"

He stopped and smiled, knowing what she wanted. "What, an evening alone with Colonel Fel isn't good enough?" She shook her head. "I'll throw in story time..?"

She laughed and nodded. "Deal." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her down to his level so she could kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Jaina, I wasn't entirely honest with you... about my answer to your question." She frowned, truly perplexed. He kissed her then, hard and passionately. He felt his desire for her skyrocket and he couldn't help but let her know how much she meant to him.

They broke apart seconds later and Jag whispered, "You keep on making me truly happy. There are no last times with you, because," he kissed her softly again, just for emphasis. "everyday is different, and knowing that conventional tactics aren't your way, is thrilling and knowing you're mine, not in all ways, but knowing you're in my room most nights, making love to me, makes me truly happy and especially lucky." He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers before kissing it.

He backed away so she can leave his cabin, but she didn't. "Damn it. You make it so kriffing hard to leave your room." She looked like she was having just as much trouble holding in her own desires and Jag was. She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You bet I'm coming tonight." She smirked up at him before keying open the door and disappearing into the quiet halls.

Jag knew she had the force to tell if people were near, and was able to sense their emotions and surface thoughts.

So could she tell how much love he had for her? How earnest he was when he told her she made him truly happy?

Sent from my iPod


	5. Alone

_Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Star Wars_

**Alone**

To see, in a different sense, an unknown target, a person would have to be agile, perceptive, and determined. But when all else fails, that person would have to be brave enough to go flesh out said target by drawing it out into the open, and to do that, you yourself would have to be in plain sight, prepared for your foe to face you head-on.

And even with all that strategic thinking, you'd have to be able to set a counter-offensive to provide for the lapse in defense. This battle plan works for the bravest on the battlefield.

Or on a field of snow, surrounded by the vast whiteness and no virtual outcroppings where Cem Fel's foes could hide.

Still, he couldn't spot a single head.

"Mom's making rychcate!"

Silence. But why? Wynssa and Jagged love Mom's ryschate.

Of course Cem had overlooked one flaw in his strategy: his siblings were older than he and much more experienced. Jagged had fought in plenty of wars. So had Wynssa, albeit, from the political sidelines. Her own diplomatic observations caused Cem some trouble, along with her fast maneuverability and agility. Jagged was the oldest out of all, and had already exited the prime of his life. He was not as fast, but years of training, militaristic thinking, and unpredictability proved triumphant time in and again. He was the most dangerous out of all of them.

He sighed and propped a hand on his hip, turning back to the Starflare. "Can you sense them?" Cem asked his sister-in-law.

Jaina Solo sat on the boarding ramp of the _Starflare_, hugging a huge, fur-lined parka. Cem thought she was strange at first for being so thin-blooded but he had to remember not everyone grew up in below-freezing temperatures. He even thought it odd that she didn't even like below-freezing planets like Csilla and Hoth, but he guessed it was a preferred taste.

Her brandy eyes twinkled as she herself took in their blank surroundings. "Yes, but I think next time, you shouldn't give them a twenty second head-start. On the battlefield, that's twenty lifetimes too slow."

He let his hand drop as he stepped towards her. "I know. Thinking that they're so old, though… " He thought for a moment. "Well that's not very fair."

She studied him for a second. "What isn't?"

He rolled his eyes. "They predicted that I would predict that _they_ were too old for this." He dusted the snow off his parka. "Cheaters."

Jaina laughed quietly. "I bet if you said that out loud you'd be able to find them." She rubbed her large belly that was covered by the parka. "Jag can't stand being called a cheater."

Cem whistled lowly and smirked as he formulated a plan. Jaina saw the devilish curl of his lip and made a face. "No, Cem."

"Hey, _Jaina_, can you show me your _stomach _so I can kiss it?!" Cem said rather loudly. He wouldn't be surprised if his parents ran down the boarding ramp asking what the hell was wrong with him.

He touched her belly, as she covered her face with her hands, blushing furiously. She swatted his hand away with lightning-fast reflexes, as he touched her chin, but giggled, very uncharacteristically. "Oh, Cem! Don't take off my parka!"

A head popped out of the snow and Cem held in a barking laugh. "_Jaina?! _What is going on?!" Jag shouted, clearly irritated.

She shrugged. "Not my idea!"

Cem went running after Jag just as soon as he popped up. The snow offered an uneven and extremely difficult terrain, but years spent in it made him use to its unpredictable thickness.

Jag muttered a Chiss word, Cem was just that close, and took off running. Cem was twenty-seven standard years of age, Jag was thirty-five. He'd think Jag would be slower than a bantha.

But he wasn't. He ran like a gundark, fast and acrobatic, jumping over rocks and large snow clumps. Cem was getting tired. And out of nowhere, Jag was gone.

_What the hell?!_

He eased his run to a jog, his breathing labored and painful from the cold air around them, and walked over a large rock. He looked back just to make sure he wasn't that far from the _Starflare_, and he wasn't. But his vision tumbled as his body did.

He looked up into the ferocious green eyes of his older sister. "Don't ever trip on me again." She kart-wheeled over the large rock and ran towards the ship, waving at Jaina.

He muttered a curse under his breath as he stood up…

…and was knocked down again by a black-mitted hand. Jag stood above him like a hawk-bat, arms crossed over his chest, another pair of ferocious emerald eyes staring down at Cem as he blinked several times from dizziness. "Don't ever touch my wife. And when my child's born, I'm getting a restraining order." Cem took him seriously, but Jag cracked like a gukked egg would against a tabletop. He laughed and extended an arm towards his younger brother. Cem took it. "But seriously, don't touch her."

Cem himself laughed, but stood still for a second before taking his small plastic blaster out and pointing at Jag's head. "Never trust the enemy, you dirty Rebel. Thrawn will take care of you from here." Jag's head dropped as Cem moved with a fastness that surprised himself, pinning Jag's hands against his back. They walked like that, blanketed in complete sober silence, back to the space yacht that they had come in.

Jaina crossed her arms as they approached and she adopted a scowl as Cem let go of Jag. "If I would have known the name of this game, we would have never stopped here." She turned her face away from them, making an arrogant pose and a 'hmph' noise. "I am so incredibly offended. I should've never married into this Imperial idealistic family."

Wyn crossed her own arms. "Well, if any of us had known you were a dimwitted Rebel without a plausible cause, we would have never accepted you. The galaxy would have been so much better with the Empire holding it in a firm grasp." She made a fist and rose it into the air, staying like that before grinning childishly and laughing.

Jaina, herself, began laughing. "It's okay. I played _Round Up the Imps Like Dad Did On Endor _when I was younger with my brothers and our friends."

The three Fels stood quiet, Cem shifting his legs awkwardly in the snow as Wynssa coughed and as Jag inconspicuously itched his cheek. Jaina frowned. "Humor wasn't a repetitive quality in your family was it?"

Wyn shrugged. "Cherith was as straight-faced as a statue, and Davin…"

"…was exactly the same. Chak was the only one who didn't know a thing about being serious." Jag laughed quietly, as he finished Wyn's sentence. And just for a moment, Jag was gone, his entire being escaping the reality of their siblings' deaths. He rewound time back twenty years when Davin scolded him for getting training maneuvers wrong or something and they would laugh about it. Wyn herself was on another planet, probably thinking of a memory with Cherith. Cem felt envious for a moment, and he knew Jaina was completely aware of that fact. Her eyes showed sympathy. Cem didn't remember Cherith that much, and he didn't know Davin that well. He was alive when Cem was still a child, but was rarely around, usually on military business or for a brief meeting with their father. Jaina understood that—Jedi mind tricks, he guessed—and reached over and grabbed his hand, startling the others out of their dazes. She pulled him down so he could sit next to her, and Cem felt loved, if not confused. Jag told him so many stories of Jaina, and this wasn't really what he expected of the Sword of the Jedi.

Jag, no longer in a joking matter, squeezed Cem's shoulder, and brushed past them, as did Wyn, giving Jaina a small, sad smile. They all understood family loss too well.

Cem leaned on Jaina's shoulder, feeling a shallow, empty, spot in his heart, as naïve and childish as that seemed. She rubbed his back gently. "I understand," she whispered. Cem wondered if she had picked up on his loneliness and had either sympathized with it or pitied it. But how could she possibly understand how it felt to be hidden from the galaxy, deep in the bowels of someone's own shadowed mentality?

He breathed in and out steadily and he asked his question, "how?"

She sighed. "Because I do. Everybody else does sometimes. Even your brother. It doesn't matter if you're surrounded by people or not, Cem, at some point in your life, you're going to feel alone. The people that don't matter don't make a difference. You had all your brothers and your sisters at one point and you weren't alone, but you probably felt jealous because you weren't out there having experiences like they were," she paused. "In some ways, you're very fortunate because of that fact, and in others, you developed prematurely because of it." Cem watched her face as she spoke, her matter-of-fact words striking Cem. She wasn't sugar-coating anything. She was speaking truth, but at the same time, it was her truth, something she learned in her life but it felt so... _fitting_. "The thing you have to learn is to feel fortunate that you _have _people that matter and you also need to understand how much they care, no matter how twisted and sick your life has become." She breathed in deeply and slouched, like someone took heavy weights off of her shoulders. "If I had known that earlier, I probably would've been less apathetic and more caring."

Cem chuckled. "But you're already caring. And contrary to what you say, by definition, empathy is an ability to identify and understand one's emotions and feelings. What you said sounded pretty empathetic, Jaina." He sat up, feeling a little stiff from leaning down. "You're going to be a great mother, and we'll- _I'll _be there if you and Jag are in trouble. And by trouble, I mean when my brother doesn't know he's being an overbearing schutta."

Jaina laughed, but Cem was surprised to see real tears in her eyes. She was Jaina, for a moment, a woman who had problems, but was able to get over them and enjoy a married life with Cem's brother, because happiness and joy were long overdue for both of them. They both seemed free, just like Chak and Nila did when they first got married.

Nila was helping her and Chak's daughter, Zena, and their oldest son, Kaelo, with their schooling right now, while Cem's mother helped on board. Nila was still a member of their family even though Chak was gone, and Cem knew she was cheerful in spirit, being around people that share the love she had, still has, for Chak. Knowing everyone accepted Jaina just like they had Nila was a sobering fact. Both Nila and Jaina knew themselves more when they carried the Fel name. Maybe they just didn't know normalcy before—and Cem's family wasn't normal—but both had found peace and serenity in ways that were incomprehensible.

Cem guessed that was one of the perks of being a member of the Fel family.

Jaina stood with struggle, and Cem scrambled to help her. "I still can't believe we stopped on Hoth, of all places, so you can play your little game."

Cem shrugged. "We're only going to be here for ten more minutes, calm down." He tucked her arm in his as they walked up, the ramp rising behind them. "Besides, the Empire won the Battle of Hoth. I think it's fitting."

She scoffed. "Not really. My dad escaped with my mom and my uncle left for Dagobah."

"Retreat is considered failure and loss, Jaina. I would have thought your father would've told you th—OW!? Jaina!?"

Jaina released her booted foot from Cem's and smiled sweetly. "Cem, what are you doing?!" She said with false innocence and with that same uncharacteristic feminism. "Cem! That's my ticklish spot!"

He covered her mouth as fast as he could, but he heard stomping footsteps anyway. The bridge of Jaina's nose crinkled under his hand as did the skin around her eyes.

Jag threw Cem off of Jaina just as fast as her Jedi reflexes would've thrown him against a wall and pinned him against the metal hull of the _Starflare_. Jaina laughed, Cem panicked, and Jag mock-scowled.

"Cem_, _what did I say about touching my _wife_?"

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**-Twinsins Thlee  
><strong>_


	6. Crush

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (sniff sniff)_

**Crush**_  
><em>

She was tall. She was slender, but curvy for her age. She had long, raven black hair that always looked so incredibly soft he wanted to reach out and feel every individual strand. Irises as blue as the sky were set in those twinkling eyes of hers. And he liked to think she was his.

Chak Fel was in love.

She was the daughter of a major, but she didn't look it. She wore clothes that were rather adult for her age; dresses and skirts that ran too short that Davin would shield his eyes every time she had knelt to pick something up. She was three years his senior, but he didn't care. He wouldn't care even if she was seventeen years older than he.

While her looks were enchanting, her personality was even more attractive. She was just so nonchalant about the gravest things. She didn't look twice and she was never surprised; never scared or frightened of a single thing. She always looked up when she was irritated and Chak, whenever he would go with Davin and Jag to the Major's house, would always keep her entertained with great effort. It never mattered how stupid it seemed or how much of an idiot he would make himself out to be, it was worth the small smile she would give him if he tried hard enough.

It was the eve of her sixteenth birthday, just when he had turned thirteen, that he had confessed his crush to her. She seemed not to hear him, and walked away without a second glance in that beautiful white dress. They avoided each other through the years, Chak always opting out of visiting the major again.

Eleven years later, here he was at his father's small congratulatory party that his mother threw for Soontir after being awarded the position of Assistant Syndic to the Expansionary Defense Force. Of course, one of his father's old friends, Major, now Colonel, Loreen was here with his dark haired, older version of Chak's love, Mrs. Loreen, on arm. Chak didn't want to admit to the disappointment he had when the girl he dreamt about almost every night, during his teenage years, didn't show.

He felt a nudge of an elbow on his ribs and nearly burst out laughing.

Damn Jag for knowing his ticklish spot.

"Disappointed?" He heard his younger brother's voice ask.

Chak turned to look slightly down at Jag. "Why would I be?"

Jag nudged him again in the same spot and Chak fought down the urge to squirm. "Come on, you're disappointed because she's not here." He wiggled his eyebrows in emphasis, making Chak wonder why anybody would call Jag stiff, cold, and impassive... then again, Jag in working mode ceased to be Jag, but rather Colonel Fel, whereas Commander Chak Fel was regarded as a laid back officer in the Empire and Commander Fel's units were said to be easy ones. Chak still wondered, at night, of that should be regarded as an insult or a compliment.

"Hardly," Chak said with some bitterness he still felt at her for never giving him an answer. "I got over that years ago."

Jag gave him a knowing smile, and walked away, his arms clasped behind his back. Jag of all people, knew how simple it was for Chak to seduce women, but that was two years ago. Chak was twenty-three now and bored of his days as a creepy Imperial officer that would be willing to sleep with any woman that had a reproductive system that matched his.

He wasn't quite ready for marriage, but he was ready for some sort a commitment, not a naked holocall and one brief message severing any ties. No, he wanted something substantial and long-lasting, as pathetically romantic that sounded.

Chak sighed softly and made his way through the web of human bodies and to their family's foyer. It was quiet and held no occupants. Chak quickly got his parka out of the nearby closet and donned it quickly. He needed fresh air, even if it was air cold enough to give him frostbite in less than five minutes. The alcohol and smoke, in the living space alone, was having its effect on him.

He opened the door just as he felt the knob turn and he froze instantly.

_Ktah_.

The door opened to reveal the bottom of a red dress, and his eyes traveled up to meet familiar blue ones. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, as if she grew more gorgeous as she aged.

She looked at Chak and smiled politely. "Wow, I never knew the Fels were into servants. I thought Soontir was more of a droid kind of man."

What a little pompous... bitch! Flustered, and embarrassed that she mistook him as a servant rather than most likely her biggest admirer, Chak hurried in explaining himself. "Soontir never hired me, I'm-"

She waved him off, "It's okay, you needn't explain it." She looked around. "Can you take me to the Assistant Syndic?"

Dumbfounded and utterly confused, Chak stood there for a second and instantly was hit by undeniable gratefulness. Gratefulness that he didn't have to put up with her anymore. He couldn't even realize how he was attracted to her before. She really just was hell wrapped in a pretty package. She couldn't even remember a childhood friend and was as snobby as a pampered child can grow up to be.

Well, two can play that game.

Chak, donning a mischievous smile, bowed deeply. "Of course, milady." Chak took off his parka and swung it in a nearby chair, and led the way to the large family room where most of the guests were at.

Chak spotted his father's white-streaked black head and led the red clad figure behind him through the dancing bodies, and tapped his father on the back. He smiled sweetly and extended his arms towards the woman behind him. Soontir, eyebrow arched, faced the woman and smiled a tender smile. One he rarely wore, except among the company of his friends.

"Nila, it's very good to see you. You look beautiful this evening."

Nila pointed at the white hair taking over his head. "Well, that very much doesn't belong with that young face of yours." It was her way of butt kissing, Chak thought ruefully. His father loved to charm women and had spoiled Cherith. He still spoils Wyn with utter abandon.

Soontir laughed and nudged Chak... in those fucking ribs that he hated. "So, Chak, did you show Nila around, yet?"

Chak looked at Nila and probed her reaction: blank. He smiled sweetly again and shook his head. Did he expect her to be surprised? "I actually haven't, Father. Had I known it was her, I would've offered a better welcoming."

Soontir frowned. "You didn't recognize her?" When Chak shook his head, he said, "Well, go give her a tour then, son." He turned and continued conversing with some veteran Imperial pilots.

And left him alone with hell.

He turned to her and smiled. She looked up, that damn irritated face. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a servant and stuff; it's been almost eleven years... You can't honestly think that I'd remember how you look?" Her words were simple, but it sounded more like a scolding than an apology. "Not to mention," she went on, "You're a lot taller and different and-"

Chak held up a hand and grinned. "It's okay, you needn't explain it," he said, using the words she used before.

She looked up again and Chak almost laughed at how annoyed she looked. After all these years, the roles were switched, but he was sure that she wouldn't think of him in a romantic light again.

Chak pointed at Jag from across the room and looked at Nila. "You remember little Jagged, at least."

She smiled slightly. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. You don't forget a cute face like that."

Ouch.

"Well, I'll just take you on the tour, then." Too late, Jag spotted them already and started making his way over.

"Nila, you look lovely." He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, lighting Chak's cheeks aflame. How dare he have the audacity to do such a thing!

Nila seemed to revel in it. "Oh, Jag, I heard about your accident, you poor thing." She reached up and traced a polished nail up his scar and into his short hair, reaching the white streak that seems to echo the severity of the scar. Chak pouted. He had plenty of scars... of course; you really couldn't see them all without removing clothing. That thought ended up with another blush.

Jag grabbed her hand softly and removed it from his forehead. "It's not anything I can't handle. Besides, Davin crashed and sustained bigger scars than this and Chak, so far, hasn't crashed a single clawcraft."

Chak felt his pride swell at having such a nice younger brother and at having such an amazing record. He played it off and chuckled softly. "So far."

"Not a single clawcraft. Impressive." She didn't look the least bit impressed... or interested. It seemed like her eyes traveled across the room looking for something that might entertain herself more than two men talking about ships.

Chak lipped 'not helping but thanks' to Jag, and his brother nodded. "Well, Nila, I have an urgent holocall to make, so I guess I'll talk to you soon." He bowed deeply and walked away, making Chak wonder when Jag became such a ladies' man. That was _Chak's _job.

"Tell the Solo girl I said hi," Chak joked. Jag turned around and lipped 'I'm going to kill you'.

Nila raised a perfect black eyebrow. "Solo? Like Han Solo? Does Jag know his daughter?"

Chak grinned at his brother's retreating form. "He's only met her, but he kept on going on about her skills in the cockpit that Wyn and I are betting on when Jag's going to go back to see her." Chak snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "You remember Wyn, right? Baby Wynssa?"

She let out bored breath. "No, not really."

Chak looked around the room for their sister that was supposed to be upstairs and away from drunk Imperial officers that might do something—not like they wouldn't if they were sober—to a young, blonde, and pretty-faced teenage girl.

"Well," he started as he walked through the crowd a little bit, his hands searching for shoulders that were lower than every other man's, "she's like this about now." Chak looked down at the blonde haired thirteen year old girl their mother said looked so much like him. She looked up at him with fierce green eyes as his scowled. "Well, that's weird. You look just like her, but I know she's upstairs, in her room." He tightened his grip on her arm and smiled, letting go of it before it hurt her. "If you make it up to your room in one minute, I won't tell dad a thing."

Wyn laughed and shook Chak's hand. "I was only waiting for you to let me off the hook!"

"Thirty seconds, Wyn!"

He saw her tiny form running through the bodies and turned back... to Nila's uninterested face. "Sorry. Shall we continue?"

* * *

><p>It had already been a half hour since they left the main part of the estate; he had shown her the main hall, his father's study, and the main hangar.<p>

"Where do you stay?" She asked after he finished telling her about the many ships littering the hangar.

"Well, I don't live here. I actually don't have my own residence since... my work requires travel," he answered easily, but rather quickly. "But to answer your question, I stay on the other side of the estate. Davin's room as over there, and it's customary for the oldest one at home to have that room, so I stay there when I'm home."

With seemingly great reluctance, Nila laid a hand on Chak's shoulder. He guessed it was supposed to be comforting. "I'm sorry. Dav was a great person with a big heart. Jag, in many ways, reminds me of him. Davin was taller though." She laughed heartily, and Chak wondered if skipping topics and joking was her way of coping with sadness. She removed her hand leaving a ghost of it on his shoulder and Chak didn't want to admit how much he missed it.

"Do you think you can show me his- your room?" She asked earnestly.

Taken aback, Chak bit his lip. "Well, it's rather boring... And messy. Just two beds, tools and-"

"Please?"

His throat constricted. He looked away and nodded. "Sure."

The walk was quiet, until she started asking more questions.

"What's your rank and specialty?"

"Commander. I command a fleet-arm of clawcraft."

And another one. "What about Jag?"

"Colonel. He took over Spike Squadron."

She seemed to know the sentimentality of the Spikes and she shut up finally.

Never mind. "You don't have someone special? Did Davin?"

"No." Chak felt on edge right now, as always when talking about Davin and the she-devil was just making it worse with her insensitive words and questions that it kindled a small fire of rage within him.

They reached his room and he keyed it open, revealing a moderate-sized room, compared to the large estate. It was complete two full beds—one that Chak had moved in after feeling too uncomfortable to sleep on Davin's old bed- and like Chak promised, many tools and parts littered the two desks in the room. Manuals, biographies, and autobiographies were stacked on the many bookshelves and compared to the rest of the house, which is well maintained by their mother, the room looked right off of Raxus Prime.

"You weren't joking about it being messy... and boring. It's," She struggled containing in laughter, "quaint, in an odd way."

"And you know what else is quaint?" Chak pretended to say sweetly, earning only a frown, "You. You are. In an odd way." She smiled, just as Chak thought he would. She always smile when people were upset with her. "No, don't smile. You look ridiculous. In fact, it makes you look stupid. Like an _idiot_."

"So?"

Chak scowled. "So? You know what I think? I think your stupid mask of indifference is just a hobby of yours, maybe even a talent that you _perfected _over the years. You want to present yourself as person who doesn't give a shit, but you do. You wouldn't have pulled this whole facade if you didn't care. You care too much! But you think being fake will attract attention, and at the same time you want to push people away."

She looked up but stopped just as he stopped talking. "Are you done?"

He stared at her for few seconds, and then nodded. "Yeah, I am... only if you are."

She glared at him before tears sprung out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Chak watched as she ran to the door and fumbled with the switches repeatedly. He slowly walked towards her and laid a hand atop of hers on the panel.

"I won't stop until you do, Nila. If you want to keep acting the way you do, I won't stop talking to you the way I am right now."

He felt her hand squirm under his and he let go of it, but pressed another hand on the door, just above her head. She looked up at him with glossy eyes, and something stirred inside him. It was that fire. It wasn't rage, rather passion.

Without him knowing it, she opened the door and ran out, letting his hand drop to his side. She gave him hope when he was younger, hope for love and for happiness.

But all she left him with, this time, was a red blur in his vision.

_**A/N: Not toooo M, but I always imagined Chak with a dirty mouth, dirty mind, and a sort of 'playful bad boy' reputation. Don't worry, if you were expecting more sophisticated Chak, it will be coming up after a couple chapters! Don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**-Twinsins out.  
><strong>_


	7. Silence

_Disclaimer: I do no own Star Wars or any of the characters in Star Wars._

**Silence**

Silence greeted the air, with a calm and relaxed embrace of tranquility. Though the large library was usually full of the Academy students, a rare occasion like a simulation tournament—that he should be attending— was the best opportunity to seize the building of books and the irregular datachip stack that Davin Fel seldom came across.

It's not like he didn't like coming to the library to find a quiet place to study, because he found quiet wherever he went, but for other plausible reasons. Simply put, he preferred on-hands experience in the air, and not some book or datapad telling him which way to turn to avoid laserfire, when executing a barrel roll. Davin knew that already, and he knew that studying books wasn't as beneficial, but it was nearing the end of his third year at the Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo Training Academy on Rhigar. That also meant that the security of his father's loyalty to the Chiss depended on Davin's scores in the exit exams, determining how serious Soontir Fel was if his son wasn't.

He strode past the autobiographies and biographies, a very long walk to tread, and past the instructive booklets filled with the simplest techniques of how to start a fire. Already a handful of datachips and textbooks were in both of his arms, but as he reached the Battle Tactics and Historic Battles aisle of glory and bestiality, Davin fingered several books before grabbing two of them—that he desperately needed to study before the coming exams—and headed for the nearest table, the one of many scattered around the building for studying.

Davin dropped his load on the durasteel desk, wincing at the large _clunk _that resounded throughout the southern section of the library. He pulled up a chair, and pulled out his datapad, already starting up the electronic device. As he inserted the chip into the small port on the corner of the datapad, however, an even larger noise than he had made with the books, echoed throughout the entire building, and Davin turned his head around to see four rows of books on the floor, scattered and crumpled under each other. Along with it, was a downed bookcase, and at the end of it, stood a human girl—probably a second year, and thirteen standard years like Davin—her small hands clutching a small mechanic's hand guide. Her dark eyes wide with fear and her mouth just as wide and open, she knelt down and began picking up the books in rapid succession, sectioning them off in piles.

It was an inner struggle, truly, because he had already enough struggle with his instructors, and if he was caught with this girl, he would be considered a conspirator and Colonel Rasten, Davin's academic counselor, would have no trouble believing it was just a stunt pulled to rebel against the academic system, no matter how ludicrous it sounded… and how stupid of a rebellious act it would be to knock down _books_.

She was startled, to say the least, judging by the way she fell back, successfully knocking down a pile of rebuilt, orderly books with an, "_oomf!" _Davin fought down the bubbling chuckle, and gathered seven books, stacking them in alphabetical order, before starting another pile and continuing the process.

The girl adjusted her glasses, which she had dropped, and stared at him with surprised eyes. "You're Davin Fel! Baron Soontir Fel's son!"

He finished his fifth pile, not looking up as he answered: "I am."

She smiled broadly and began stacking again. "What. A. Surprise. Another human, the most well-known here, and I happen to come across him as I knock down a bookcase." Her lip curled down, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I hope you didn't see that…"

Davin, now standing and trying to adjust the fallen, durasteel bookcase, shook his head. "No, I didn't. I was studying." He blew out breath and with one final push, the as-heavy-as-a-permacrete-block bookcase was standing upright again. He began to examine the other bookcases and what symbols and letters they left off on, and began organizing the books accordingly.

The girl slapped her forehead, hard, and adjusted her glasses again. "Sorry. I know there's the exams and test combat simulations coming up. I didn't mean to be a bother!"

Davin felt his lips curl at the sight of her bright red forehead, but kept on adding the books to their bookshelf. "No, in fact—" he said, as he examined a particularly useful book of advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques, "I needed that."

She grinned and nodded, adding her own stacks to the now-restored rows. "Well, I'm glad to have been helpful." She slapped her forehead again, leaving an even brighter red mark this time, and extended a hand towards Davin. "My name's Ami Dronos." Davin's brain clicked. His father told him one story, one of a particularly sharp Captain Faio Dronos. This could not be his daughter.

He shook her hand firmly, but slackened slightly at her loose grip. She was a girl. "You seem to already know my name, Dronos."

He stood awkwardly for a second, watching her lift the last pile of small books, she herself grabbing one from the stack. "Well I should…" he nodded his head towards his designated table.

She dipped her head, but reached out and placed a hand on his black uniform sleeve. "Do you think I could, uh, sit with you? I mean—I don't talk much, so you don't have to worry and I just need to read these two books, so I won't even be that long, it's just that no one's here and I'm still surprised that the Chiss lady librarian hasn't come to eat my brains out yet about dropping a bookshelf again and—"

Davin held up a palm. "Yes, fine, but I do need to study."

She smiled broadly and reached to hug him before stopping herself. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot I just barely met you."

They sat down, she talked, and Davin pretended to listen as she babbled, while he unsuccessfully studied the texts on his datapad, switching from a book from time to time to see if it would help her volume go down.

But as she reached over, and laid her small hand on top of his, saying with a radiant smile, "This is the beginning of lifelong friendship, Davin Fel." Davin wanted to slap his own forehead. The sincerity and certainty in her dark eyes, however, was almost convincing. If it weren't for the girly, brown twin braids and the glasses, Davin was sure he would've believed her.

One thing was certain: the serene silence that had once been a companion, died and abandoned Davin. It was a gruesome death, killed by the chatter of Ami Dronos.

**A/N: I know it's been I while and it's short and I've been mad at myself for not getting on top of myself about posting chapters. But anywhoooooo, tell me what you think and leave some ideas of what you want to see! Hope you enjoyed it! Peace out yo.**

**-Twinsins Thlee**


	8. Unfamiliarity

**Unfamiliarity**

The refugee camp on Hapes was bustling, even in the late hours of the afternoon, as tents were being assigned and food being distributed. Jagged Fel did his best to walk through every back row of tents to avoid the massive amounts of sentients crowding the main road. Not only because he needed to leave but because of his current situation.

Jag had never acquired a bloody nose before, even after sustaining injuries to the head and face in his youth. It was strange that now of all times had this strange occurrence... occurred.

The blood trickled not only forward onto a piece of cloth he had ripped from his shirt, but also dripped down his pharynx and down his esophagus making his stomach churn with disgust.

_Why wasn't it bleeding like this when I spoke with the princess?_

Jag was on his way back to his temporary quarters nearby after receiving a message from Leia meant for her daughter, the insufferable Jaina Solo. Of course, he become so absorbed in figuring out a way to stop the bleeding, that he realized his vector had changed and he was now lost.

That was when he felt something rather large in the back of his throat, irritating him to no end. He ran to the back of a random tent before he starting gagging, successfully spewing out a fairly large blood clot into his hand. He made a face and shook his hand repeatedly before using the cloth to wipe the remaining blood.

"You should probably go get that checked out. The medical tents are located south of the camp."

Jag turned to face the speaker, and nearly stumbled backward.

"Father?" he gasped. Before him stood a simulation of Soontir Fel. The posture... the stance... the same goatee and mustache... they were so much like the General's that it chilled Jag's bones.

The eyes were threw him off. They were deep blue, but they reminded him of Davin's and Cem's. He cleared his throat and bundled the cloth in hands, clutching it tightly, holding onto his last thread of sanity before every person in the camp turned into his father. "I apologize, sir. For a moment I thought-"

"I was your father? It's okay, you needn't explain. Do take my advice and go see a medical droid, though."

Jag offered the man a heel-click to acknowledge his advice. "Thank you, sir, but I had a bloody nose was all. No critical injuries worth looking at with the many people still seeking medical service."

The man raised an eyebrow at Jag's cordial gestures ad seemed to take notice of his accent that had mostly disappeared since retiring to the Known Regions. "You're a military man?" Jag nodded. "You're not New Republic are you?" Jag shook his head once. "You're from the Empire then? I mean the Remnant?"

Jag shook his head again. "In a way, yes, but I'm part of a small Chiss reconnaissance team sent to investigate the Yuuzahn Vong. My name is Jagged Fel and I-"

The man's eyes shifted shut as he fell back. Jag's reflexes rushed in just before he hit the ground, and he pulled on one of the man's arms before his head made intimate contact with the ground. He settled him down then an began to panic. Was the man alone? Where was his tent?

Jag's head came up with a simple conclusion: look for identification. He reached into his pants pockets first, finding nothing but a few credcoins. He searched the back pocket and found a small piece of flimsi that contained registration documents and rank as a refugee. He scanned the flimsi looking for a name or an address.

And only accomplished in making _himself_ nearly faint.

"Burglar! Someone help!"

Jag's head snapped up to see a human woman, a little older than Leia, pointing at him. Not much longer did he hear sirens and see the familiar uniforms of the Hapan Security that he had encountered merely an hour or two ago.

They asked for identification and registration. The credentials matched and they let Jag and Todr Fel- a man he didn't know was actually his uncle- free.

Jag followed the directions on the registration with Fel swung on his back. As soon as he reached the tent, he awkwardly tapped the flaps, asking, "Hello, is anybody here?"

It was a few seconds before a young man, in his late twenties or early thirties, opened the flaps of the tent and reached for Todr. "Dad?! Are you alright?" He looked up at Jag expectantly.

"He fainted. He still hasn't woken up, but it's been fifteen minutes. He's fine and sustained no injuries. He'll be up soon, according to a medical droid." The man had blonde hair and blue eyes that resembled Todr's. _This is his son... if him calling him 'dad' didn't give it away_, Jag thought incredulously.

The blonde man picked Todr up with ease, and Jag raised an eyebrow at his strength. Of course, Jag was shorter, more compact, and was less experienced with physical labor due to always being in a cockpit. He was strong, but blondie was stronger.

He set him down on a make-shift couch in the middle of the tent. Jag took in his surroundings.

-_three sleeping mats on the left corner, one bundle of blankets on one the mats, looking occupied by a human body two chairs and a couch, no decor but four knapsacks near the mats-_

The man, after putting a damp cloth on Todr's forehead, turned to Jag and reached into his pocket, searching for credits Jag didn't want. He found some and offered them to Jag.

He waved him off. "That's not necessary. I caused this, and the least I can do is just see to his recovery." Turning the tables around on him, Jag pulled out his own credits. "Just in case he needs medical attention." He placed them in blondie's hands.

Blondie nodded his thanks. "Thank you, mister...?"

Jag smiled slightly. "Just Jagged. But Jag will suffice."

"I'm Fyric Fel. This is my father Todr Fel and my mother, Ajai, is resting right now. Thank you again."

It would have been awkward of Jag to stay any longer so he nodded, saluted, and left without a word.

He walked a few steps before stopping in his tracks. What was he doing? Didn't he always want to meet his father's brother? Something was missing, and Jag intended to find it.

* * *

><p>Fyric Fel shook around the credits in his hands, feeling guilty about taking them off of that man, Jag. He must've been military by the salute that a regular man wouldn't do.<p>

But that didn't puzzle Fyric. Jag had said it was his fault. His fault that Fyric's father had fainted? He scoffed. No one ever surprised his father so much as to faint. Or maybe he had witnessed the Jag fellow murdering someone. Fyric had noticed the blood-stained shirt Jag wore and if that wasn't suspicious…

Jag came rushing into the tent, handing Fyric a piece of flimsi. "It's my comm frequency. Tell your father, when he wakes up, to contact me as soon as he can."

Fyric nodded slowly, not hiding the frown that knitted his eyebrows. "I will... Jag."

Jag smiled slightly at Fyric. "Actually, Colonel Fel is what most people call me." He dipped his head and left, leaving Fyric more confused than a mynock in headlights.

"Colonel Fel...? What?"

Just then his father sat up from where Fyric had set him down on the sleeping mat next to his mother. He gave his son a quizzical glance. "You say something?"

Fyric shook his head. "Nothing."

Todr nodded slightly before laying down on the mat again. Fyric sat back on the couch, picking up the data pad he had just put down before Jag came in... _Jagged... Colonel Fel..._

"Have I been sleeping this whole time?"

Fyric turned back to his father. "Do you think you were?"

"No. I don't think my mind can make that up."

Fyric stood and walked over to where the sleeping mats were. As he towered over his father he gave him an excited smile and let the piece of flimsi float onto his face.

Todr grabbed the flimsi and looked over it with tired, yet sparkling eyes. "He looks like him. A lot like him."

They both shared a moment of silence before laughing at this incredible new discovery. "We should contact him later on and invite him to meet your mother and I in more promising states of mind." Fyric nodded and took a deep, calming breath, the same giddy expression plastered on his face as his father's.

There was rustling sheets next to them, and both of the men were greeted by the sleepy and still partially wounded Ajai. She yawned and stretched out her arms, granting them a tired grin, but frowned at their amused faces.

"What's with the smiles? Did I miss something?"

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm so bad at updating, but I've had plenty of chapters on my computer and phone, I just have to work on other characters (not my two favorites, Chak and Jag) and write chapters with them, but hopefully one of the girls comes up next. ;) **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
